A conventional mixing device for individual hydration unit generally includes a bag with two storage chambers in which two different liquids are received, a first hose and a second hose are connected with the two chambers and communicate with a “Y” shaped connector which is connected to a third hose. The first and second hoses each have a recessed regulator so as to regulate the volume through the hoses. The drawback is that the adjustment is complicated and not easy to control. Another conventional mixing device for individual hydration unit generally includes a bag with a box, and a mixing unit. There are two inlets defined in the top of the mixing unit, wherein a first inlet for introducing water to the bag, a second inlet for introducing material to the box. An outlet is connected with a mouthpiece. The water is mixed with the material in a space at least 5 ml and the mixture is served via the mouthpiece. By the specific arrangement, a desired mixture can be obtained and the operation is easy for the users. However, the user can only control the volume of the material rather than the volume of the water, so that the users cannot have the desired ratio of the mixture of the material and the water.
The present invention intends to provide a mixing device which can mix different liquids with multiple options of mixing ratio.